A pulse-type rotation speed transducer of this kind is discussed in German patent document DE 33 44 959, the pulse-type rotation speed transducer possessing a hollow pin having a stepped cross section that decreases toward the rotor. A disadvantage of this pulse-type rotation speed transducer is that coaxial positioning of the pole pin, coil, and permanent magnet is ensured solely by centering spacers, so that the considerable vibrations that, in vehicle engineering (and in particular in commercial vehicle engineering), act on such pulse-type rotation speed transducers can jeopardize both the coaxial alignment and the contacting of the coil windings to two measurement leads, so that this configuration represents a reliability problem for vibration-affected continuous operation in a vehicle.